


Unconditional

by MaeveElemora



Series: Canon? Never Heard of Her // AKA, Mae's Collection of RiVer Fics [5]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, also poetry!!! lots of poetry and feelings about poetry, shoutout to Freya Ridings for making me cry at 3am over a song, the trend of me naming fics after the songs i wrote them to continues, where no sad exists and these dorks get to live happy and healthy lives together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveElemora/pseuds/MaeveElemora
Summary: She's tempted to tell him she wants to readallof them, here and now. But life isn't the same mad rush it's been for the last few months. There's finally time, she reminds herself. A future. "Hand it over.""There's a catch with this one." He turns his head from her and reaches out to shuffle through the box for a moment before finding the shard he's after. "You gotta read it out loud to me.""Why?" she asks, already suspicious."Becausetheseare the ones I spent my nights reading once I realized I was falling for you." His lips graze the skin of her throat while he swaps out the shards. "I wanna hear the lines I used to work through what I feel for you come out of your mouth. I wanna make you moan the words for me so I've got a memory to get off to on nights when you're not here."--there's a treasure trove hidden away in River's nightstand. V goes looking, hoping to find what gets him off, only to end up giving him new material.hop in for a self-indulgent dive into fluffy post-canon love between NC's biggest dorks <3
Relationships: Female V/River Ward, V/River Ward
Series: Canon? Never Heard of Her // AKA, Mae's Collection of RiVer Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067339
Comments: 26
Kudos: 120





	Unconditional

**Author's Note:**

> River Ward's a big dumb nerd who makes his crush a poetry list but then is too chicken to hand it over until he's really totally 100% sure that they like him back. whats the qualification for that certainty you ask? the completion of a suicide mission into one of the most secure corpo facilities in the world
> 
> \--
> 
> im so sorry for how long it's been between this and my last fic!! between finally getting to play the game again when my replacement graphics card came in and my own writing slump it took a bit to kick my own ass into gear.
> 
> if you'd like to keep up with my wips and various posts screaming into the void about my love for these two idiots, you can find me at maeveelemora.tumblr.com <333

The feeling of cool metal gliding across the skin of her lower stomach is what initially pulls V into consciousness. As she opens her eyes, the sunlight coming in through the window across from her is quickly dimmed by her optics. Not for the first time, she finds herself incredibly grateful as they run through the routine of slowly adjusting her to the light. 

Looking down the length of her torso, she finds the sight of River’s hand. The dreamcatcher hanging in the window is casting shadowed lines on her skin that he’s tracing with his fingers. She watches the movements for a bit, just breathing and letting herself enjoy the feeling of being in his arms.

She stretches with a contented hum, the back of her head pressing into his shoulder. The fingers on her stomach begin a new path up to the side of her ribs. She reaches up to grasp at the metal appendage and raises it to her lips to leave a lingering kiss on each fingertip.

”What time is it?” she asks when she's done, her voice rough with sleep.

”A little past ten,” comes his answer. His isn't nearly as scratchy, meaning he'd been tracing the patterns of the strings for a while, just letting her sleep.

V lets out an amused huff and lifts a hand to rub at her eyes. "You’re fucking me into a consistent sleep schedule. Unbelievable.”

”The sleep schedule's the first step. Soon, I start you on phase two: a steady diet. No more whiskey and diner pancakes for every meal.”

"Don't wanna start on that yet," she half grumbles, pulling his arm up to cradle against her chest. "M'not ready to get out of bed."

"Mmm. Anything you want to do _in_ bed?" River's hand flattens against her skin, one finger sliding over her nipple.

The suggestion is clear and her first instinct is to enthusiastically follow through with it. But then an idea hits her, one that's been coming to her a lot over the last few weeks. Her lips turn up in a slow, impish grin.

”I wanna go snooping.” Not waiting around for permission, V turns herself over and stretches out across him to start digging through the top drawer of his nightstand.

”Course you do.” His laugh rumbles through her where her stomach’s laid over his. “Have we figured out how far along we are?”

 _Cologne, lotion, two switchblades_ —she stops when she finds his spare cuffs, immediately pulling them out to leave on the surface. “How far along in what, exactly?”

“This, _us_.” She feels his cybernetic hand move up the back of her thigh and shivers ever so slightly. Though, whether that’s from the temperature or from his touch in general she can't decide. “If we were just starting out I’d chalk this up to early infatuation driving you to find out what makes me tick. _But_ ,” she sees his flesh hand rise from the corner of her eye a moment before she feels his thumb brush across the newly replaced slot at the base of her skull. The one the biochip had been in not even two weeks ago. “Considering what we’ve already said and done, I’m thinking maybe we skipped right past that into the paranoia phase.”

The words are teasing, she knows they are, and turning to meet his eyes confirms the playful intent in him. Momentarily abandoning her search, V leans over to rest her forehead against his. “Hard to feel anything but safe with you. In every sense.”

”Good,” he murmurs against her lips. “I’ll spend my life making sure that’s how you always feel, given half the chance.”

She gives in and kisses him then, letting everything else fade into the background against the sensation of his lips. The glide of soft, spit coated skin, the pull of her bottom lip between his teeth, the first lazy brush of his tongue against hers. It’s all so easy to get lost in. 

“I think,” she pulls her head back a few inches and runs her tongue over her tingling lips, “I think maybe we’re our own kind of weird. Some parts of us were slow, like our first kiss coming _after_ you told me you loved me." She smiles at that, her head dipping back down for a chaste peck. "While some parts were way too fucking fast." Bringing her hand up, she grazes her fingers along the ragged scar over his chest where a projectile had burned clear through his kevlar at Mikoshi.

"Wouldn't have had it any other way," he reminds her. His hand comes up to engulf hers with a gentle squeeze, his gaze reminding her without words that he's _proud_ to carry that scar.

"And now here we are," she sits up with a dramatic sigh, not quite able to hold back the smile on her face, "dancing around proposals when I don't even know what you jack off to."

"I'll give you three guesses at what it's been for the last few months."

"That's not _nearly_ as fun as uncovering all your dirty little secrets myself." She gives him a teasing, suspicious squint and turns back to the nightstand to continue where she left off.

"Knock yourself out, babe."

V aims for the bottom drawer this time, figuring the biggest one has to have the fun stuff. It's not exactly... surprising when she finds two stacks of books, but the sight still makes her smile. God, they're _old_ ones, too, by the looks of them. Reaching down to run her finger up the sides of the closed pages, her suspicions are confirmed when she feels real paper rather than plastic.

She turns to look back at River with an arched brow only to find that he's too busy with the view of his hand moving along the curve of her hip to pay her look any mind. Rolling her eyes, she refocuses on the books. She lifts them one by one, reading the spines as she goes, and it doesn't take long to notice a pattern.

They're _poetry_ books.

"You're a fucking _dork_ ," she accuses as she reaches the bottom of the closest stack. A heavy palm connecting with her ass cheek draws a startled squeak out of her that quickly dissolves into a fit of quiet giggles.

"And?" The hand on her ass gives a tight squeeze. "That smart mouth of yours got something to say about it, Ibarra?"

"Oh, I got _plenty_ to say on the matter, Ward," she goads with a wink in his direction. "Seriously, where did all these come from? Doubt a collection like this is something you just stumble into."

"It's not." His grip loosens and his hand rubs soothing circles as he continues. "Took a long time to get my hands on them. Still haven't found most of my favorites. That box there has all the shards I haven't been able to find in print."

Angling her head a bit further forward, V spots it nestled between the stacks. She lifts herself up and throws a leg over River's hip to sit astride his lap before reaching over to pull it up carefully, mindful of how old and worn out it looks. **_Ward_** is scratched into the side in jagged letters. It hits her suddenly, as she's setting it down on his chest, just _how_ old this box is.

"You've had this since the foster system." Her whisper is awed, heartbroken, even to her own ears. 

"Started collecting a long time before that, but yeah." He lifts the lid and sets it on top of the nightstand, smiling when he spots the cuffs. "It definitely kept growing from there."

"River was this..." V stops herself, momentarily scared to dig at old wounds she knows he still hasn't processed. But he doesn't seem to be bothered by the current topic, so she lets her curiosity win out. "Was this your parent's collection?"

He shakes his head, hands already busy pulling up the shards one by one to read the titles. "Don't get me wrong, my folks liked to read to us. My mom especially. But this was an interest I found on my own."

V bites at her bottom lip to stop herself from smiling hard enough to strain her cheeks. There's something about him being so open about this that's doing all kinds of weird shit to her insides. There's no embarrassment in his posture, no defensiveness in his tone. He's _happy_ to share this part of himself with her. Eager, even.

"You ever get into poetry?" When she just shakes her head in response, he looks genuinely surprised. "Oh, babe, you don't know what you're missing."

"Gimmie your best then." She rests her hands on his shoulders and leans forward, not missing the way his eyes follow the sway of her breasts as she moves.

The excited smile that takes over the lower half of his face nearly knocks her breathless. "So, all the ones that remind me of you. Easy enough." He shifts through the box for a few more moments before pulling up a shard that reads **_William Butler Yeats, Vol. 2_**. Pulling it out of the case, he goes to slot the shard for her but stops halfway there. "Is this--Do you want to be the one to...?"

The fact that he's asking just to make sure it won't bother her is honestly heartwarming. But she just can't stop herself from fucking with him anyway. "I don't know, Ward. Are you hiding any dead rockerboys in your childhood momentos?"

"Smartass." He doesn't give her a chance for any further sass, opting to just slot the shard himself. "Read to your heart's content, but the one you're after is ' _When You Are Old_ '."

Only a few sections in, it's an easy enough find. 

-

**"When You Are Old"**

**When you are old and grey and full of sleep,**   
**And nodding by the fire, take down this book,**   
**And slowly read, and dream of the soft look**   
**Your eyes had once, and of their shadows deep;**

**How many loved your moments of glad grace,**   
**And loved your beauty with love false or true,**   
**But one man loved the pilgrim soul in you,**   
**And loved the sorrows of your changing face;**

**And bending down beside the glowing bars,**   
**Murmur, a little sadly, how Love fled**   
**And paced upon the mountains overhead**   
**And hid his face amid a crowd of stars.**

-

 _But one man loved the pilgrim soul in you, and loved the sorrows of your changing face._

She rereads the line a few times over, the edges of a smile tugging at her lips. "I can see why this one's a favorite," she admits quietly, still trying to absorb all the things this shit is making her feel.

"Yeah? You like it?" There's that excitement in his voice again, kicking up the butterflies in her stomach like she's some dumb teenager. "Here, swap that for this one, lets see how you feel about Neruda."

V pulls the shard and hands it off. She watches him for a few seconds before she slots the new one he hands her, just taking in the way he smiles as he reads each of the titles. "What am I looking for this time?"

"Hard choice, a lot of his work is right up your alley. Start with Sonnet 71 it's--actually, _no_ start with Sonnet 11."

She makes a mental note to check on that first one he mentioned afterward, but she follows his suggestion and zeroes in on Sonnet 11.

  
-

**Love Sonnet XI**

**I crave your mouth, your voice, your hair.**   
**Silent and starving, I prowl through the streets.**   
**Bread does not nourish me, dawn disrupts me, all day**   
**I hunt for the liquid measure of your steps.**

**I hunger for your sleek laugh,**   
**your hands the color of a savage harvest,**   
**hunger for the pale stones of your fingernails,**   
**I want to eat your skin like a whole almond.**

**I want to eat the sunbeam flaring in your lovely body,**   
**the sovereign nose of your arrogant face,**   
**I want to eat the fleeting shade of your lashes,**

**and I pace around hungry, sniffing the twilight,**   
**hunting for you, for your hot heart,**   
**like a puma in the barrens of Quitratue.**

-

It's all starting to come together for her now. Memories of that first day in the truck, when he bristled at the idea of a good heart being a bad thing, float in her mind's eye. That night on the water tower, when he opened himself up in every way, follows close behind.

" _Shit_ , Riv."

"Beautiful, huh?" There's some shuffling sounds along with the soft _click_ of a new shard being popped out of its case. "Wait until you read Rossetti."

Her hands feel numb as he pulls the shard from her head with gentle fingers. As the feed closes in her optics, she has to fight to steady herself. She's not used to this... _this_ , whatever the hell it is. He's so open and easy in the way he tells her how he's feeling. And all of it's so... so fucking deep. An endless well of love running through him and--and all of it's for her.

"V?" There's a shift in weight under her and she can hear the box being put back on the nightstand as River sits up, one of his arms wrapping around her to pull her in close. She tries to focus on his face, she really does, but for some reason, her eyes aren't working right. His thumb brushes under the bottom of her eye and suddenly her vision clears. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Oh. _Shit_ , she'd been fucking _crying_.

"Shit, fuck. I--fuck." V curls her hands into fists against his chest. "I don't... I don't know how to do this."

"Easy," he soothes, his hand moving to cradle the back of her neck. "Hey, deep breath. There you go. Now, what don't you know how to do?"

" _This_." She gestures helplessly at him. "You're so... You've got all _this_ and you can just-- _show it_ and I--I don't. I don't know how to _do_ that. I don't know how to put what's here," she pokes at her own chest before waving her hand back and forth between them, "out _here_."

" _Val_ ," he laughs, and _God_ does the sound soothe her nerves. "I'm using the words of dead poets to tell you how I feel. What makes you think I'm any better at this?"

V leans her forehead against his. "This is the first time I've ever really... you know. Been _in_ love. You've got the upper hand of experience here."

"Don't ever think for a _second_ that I don't know how much you love me." The hand at the back of her head pulls her in for a kiss, one that lingers but doesn't push. A comforting caress, not a display of hunger. "I see it in you. I _feel_ it, Val."

A giddy, relieved laugh bubbles up from what feels like the very core of her as V wraps her arms around his neck. "I like this. Fuck, I love this. I love watching you gush over this shit. I want all of it. Wanna know about every little thing that makes you happy."

River gives her a big, bright, and utterly shameless smile. "In that case, you up for one more shard? It's my favorite."

She's tempted to tell him she wants to read _all_ of them, here and now. But life isn't the same mad rush it's been for the last few months. There's finally time, she reminds herself. A future. "Hand it over."

"There's a catch with this one." He turns his head from her and reaches out to shuffle through the box for a moment before finding the shard he's after. "You gotta read it out loud to me."

" _Why_?" she asks, already suspicious.

"Because _these_ are the ones I spent my nights reading once I realized I was falling for you." His lips graze the skin of her throat while he swaps out the shards. "I wanna hear the lines I used to work through what I feel for you come out of your mouth. I wanna make you moan the words for me so I've got a memory to get off to on nights when you're not here."

His teeth bite down on her neck as the new shard boots up in her optics and she bucks in his arms involuntarily. He pulls her down by her hips and they both groan as her ass comes into contact with his half-hard cock. "Which--" She stops, a soft moan leaving her as River turns his attention to her pulse point. "Which ones?"

"Whatever grabs your attention," he murmurs against her skin. "They're all for you."

Coherent thought is getting harder to hold on to the more work his lips put in, so she latches onto the first poem she sees. “ _ **Your name is the strongest positive and negative connotation in any language. It either lights me up, or leaves me aching for days.**_ ”

“Does my name make you ache, V?” He cradles her in his arms as he tips forward onto his knees, leaving her arched underneath him. His flesh hand comes up from under her to move down the length of her stomach, coming to rest just above her slit. She lifts her hips, desperate to feel his calloused fingers on her clit. “I can tell you that yours drives me fucking wild. Can’t even keep track of how many times I’ve whispered it to myself right here in this bed.”

The mental image of River stretched out on these sheets, fist around his cock and her name coming out of his mouth in hitched, quiet moans hits her like a train. V reaches down and gives an agitated push to his hand. “ _Mi alma_ , please,” she begs, hoping the early surrender will get her what she craves.

“You know the rules, gotta keep reading for me.” Fuck him, he looks so damn pleased with himself, looming above her, his thumb circling not even an inch above where she needs it to be.

Groaning in frustration, she scans for a quick one. “ ** _The very thought of you has my legs spread apart, like an easel with a canvas, begging for art._** ”

 _Well. Fuck._ That one hadn’t ended like she’d hoped.

River, the bastard, chuckles like he’s having the time of his life. He runs his hands down the sides of her thighs and stops at her knees to hook his fingers under them. His movements are slow, damn near worshipful, as he pushes her legs open and back against her. “ _Look_ at you, baby. So fuckin’ beautiful like this, all spread out for me.”

“So paint me,” she challenges, head tipped back against the sheets.

He gives her a heated look, and there’s a promise there in his eyes. “Keep reading.”

Not even bothering to skip around this time, she goes for the very next one. “ _ **He moved her hand between her legs and whispered—**_ “

” ** _Make those pretty little fingers dance for me_** ,” he finishes for her. Letting go of one of her legs, he does just that and brings her hand down to her slit.

The relief that comes with the feeling of finally having _some_ kind of pressure on her clit nearly brings her to tears, even if it isn’t the heavy drag of his finger she’d been hoping for. River's hand goes to cover her mouth as the first of her moans start to slip out. Watching his eye flick back and forth between her face and the view of her fingers circling over her clit is its own kind of power trip. Seeing his mouth hang open in hunger, his hard cock twitching as it hangs just inches above her grinding hips, sets everything into overdrive. 

" _Fuck_ ," he whispers as he sinks a metal finger into her down to the knuckle. His gaze stays locked between her thighs like he can't get enough of the sight of both of their fingers working her over. Each little curl of that finger of his is pushing her up to the edge. "Can you be a good girl for me, V? Or do I need to keep my hand on your mouth while I eat out this pretty little pussy?"

V's legs snap closed against his arm and her hips give a sharp jerk at his words. A high-pitched moan, thankfully muffled by his hand, proves that no, no she _can't_ be a good girl right now.

River lowers his head with a laugh, his mouth chasing after her fingers still rubbing at her clit. He pulls them in with his lips, his tongue circling around them as he sucks at the taste of her. She pulls her hand free after a moment and brings it up to the back of his head to try to push him down towards her.

"You are being," he kisses the back of her left thigh before switching to the right, "very impatient this morning."

“ _I’ll fucking show you impatient, Ward_ ,” she rages, all of it coming out a muffled mess of syllables against his palm.

“Lucky for you, someone kept me in bed all morning.” He flattens his tongue against the bottom of her slit and pushes between her lips to give a long lick up to the top of her clit. “So now I’m fucking starving.”

And just like that, she becomes his feast. His tongue leads his movements, starting with a tight circle around her clit that makes her toes curl against his shoulders. His lips follow suit, brushing over it and sucking it into his mouth before letting it slip back out with a slick _pop_. 

He groans against her, and when the sound is momentarily interrupted by him swallowing what he's taken from her, V can't stop herself from biting down on his hand as she moans. Her eyes are the first to crumble under the weight of the sensations he’s inflicting on her, her lids squeezing shut as a second finger pushes into her cunt.

The edge is _right_ fucking there, she can feel it building and tightening in her gut. Her moans turn to near desperate whines as she claws at the top of River's head. Maybe it's the sting of her nails against his scalp or the way her legs are shaking as they cling to his arm, but either way, River seems just as eager to get her over the edge as she is to cross it.

It's the rapid swipe of his tongue across her clit that does her in, but the curl of both his fingers is what knocks her on her ass. She rides through the waves of her orgasm while she clings to him for dear life with teeth and thighs and fingers. He's right there through it all, pushing her through and pulling out every last tremble her body has to give.

When the world finally stops spinning out on her, V opens her eyes to watch River kiss his way up her stomach. His eyes linger on her tits as she tries to catch her breath, but they shift to meet her own when gets to her ribs.

" ** _I love you the more_** ," he begins, right before his lips move to latch onto her nipple. V's back arches and her hand that's still on the back of his head caresses his scalp as he pulls off. " _ **In that I believe you had liked me**_." He moves for the other, taking the time to let his tongue swirl around the tight peak this time before letting it fall. " ** _For my own sake and for nothing else_**."

"Which dead guy did you steal that one from?" she asks when his hand finally lifts from her mouth.

"Keats. You're gonna love him." 

"Mmm, I'm sure." V pulls him down for a kiss and the possessive streak in her rejoices at the taste of herself on his tongue. She gives a playful bite to his lip and lets her head fall back to give him a smirk. "He got any good lines about how it feels to fuck the person you love most?"

"Nothin' from Keats immediately comes to mind." River gives her a smirk of his own and slides his arms under her to pull her up with him as he moves to sit with her in his lap. "But Blake had a pretty killer one that I can't seem to get out of my head whenever I look at you."

"Lay it on me." Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, V lifts herself up on her knees. She can feel him reaching around to take himself in hand, the tip of his cock brushing across her lips making her breath hitch. As soon as he's lined up, she relaxes her legs and lets herself sink all the way down, making both of them hiss as he bottoms out.

“ _ **I am in you and you in me, mutual in divine love.**_ ”

" _River_." There's a moment, once again, where V can't even... process what she's feeling. Wrapped up in each other's arms like this, his cock buried to the hilt inside her, the warmest expression of utter devotion in his eye as he hands her slices of his heart with borrowed words of love. Tears start threatening to overtake her eyes again, so she does the only thing she _can_ process at the moment and kisses him.

Soft, restrained noises from River spill into her mouth as she starts to ride him. She wishes more than anything right now that they weren't here in the trailer where they have to keep each other quiet. Her man isn't shy about voicing his pleasure, and the moans he gives her when they're out of earshot of his family get her off like nothing fucking else.

She can tell he's really getting worked up when his hands latch onto her ass, using his strength to take over the pace as she rides him. He shifts her hips forward so her clit rubs against him with every thrust. Pulling back from the kiss, V leans her head off to the side and bites down _hard_ on his shoulder, not trusting herself to keep quiet as he guides her up and down on his cock.

"I love you," he breaths into her ear. The strain in his voice, like it's taking so much fucking effort just to keep himself quiet with her wrapped around him, has her clawing at his back. "I know all I've got to offer you is other people's words, but _fuck_ , Val, I love you like you wouldn't believe."

That needy, desperate energy he seems to be able to bring out of her on command takes over and it's like she suddenly can't get enough of him. " _Mi alma_ ," she pleads against his shoulder, her hips breaking their rhythm as she grinds herself against him, desperate to get back to that peak again.

"I've got you," he assures, and _God_ she believes him, she really does. He leans all the way back, laying himself out on the bed and angling his hips so he can take over. The first thrust is so hard that his arms around her waist is the only thing that keeps her in place. She pushes herself up off his chest and grabs onto the top of the headboard for support.

"I need-- _fuck_ , River, I just want to fucking--" His hand comes up to cover her mouth, which is probably for the best. With how hard his hips are moving and the way that pit in her stomach is already starting to tighten, there's no way she'll be able to keep her volume under control much longer.

" _Fuck_!" he whispers through gritted teeth. The fact that his eye is shut rather than focused on her tits bouncing inches from his face is all the proof V needs to know that he's just as close to the edge as she is. She lets one hand fall from the headboard to come down and cradle his cheek. His eye opens and connects with hers as she does. "Tell me you're close, baby, _please_."

She nods against his hand, already pushing herself back to match his thrusts. The drag of his cock and the repeated slap of his hips against her clit has her so _damn_ close. It's right there, just out of reach. If she could just--

"That's it, baby, cum for me. Let me feel that pussy squeeze my fuckin' cock."

V slips her hand off his face and brings it down hard in a fist next to his head. It's just enough to keep her upright as his demand pushes her over the edge. She keeps her eyes open as she cums, moans vibrating against River's palm. She drinks in the sight of him biting down on his lip, brow furrowing and shoulders hunching as he gives his last few thrusts before bottoming out one last time and cumming inside her.

When her orgasm has just about subsided, she releases her grip on the headboard and lets herself fall against him. There’s something so incredibly comforting about the way his arms immediately move to wrap around her as she relaxes on the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. With his hands slowly moving along her back, V feels entirely at peace. Better than that, she feels at _home_.

"You're an idiot," she announces into the comfortable quiet.

The vibration of his laughter feels _far_ too good against her cooling skin. "And what brought you to that conclusion?"

"Other people's words isn't all that you offer me." V lifts her head and rests her chin on his peck so she can look him in the eye. "Not by a long shot, _mi alma_."

River's hand moves up from her back to caress her cheek, that warm, tender smile of his that she loves so much making an appearance. "How 'bout you tell me what else I've got to offer you while I make you breakfast."

"Deal," she agrees, already pushing herself up for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> we did it chat, we finally got this out of my damn drafts lmfao. i promise to catch up on my inbox!! first i sleep tho, im so very tired
> 
> as always, comments, requests, and feedback are always welcome and appreciated <3


End file.
